The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a plurality of identical gears by means of cutting machining on a gear cutting machine. It is in this respect in particular a method of manufacturing gears by means of hob cutting or hob grinding. The gear cutting machine is accordingly a hob cutting machine and/or a hob grinding machine.
In the method in accordance with the invention, workpieces are machined by means of a rotating tool, in particular by means of a hob cutter or by means of a worm grinding wheel, wherein the tool is brought into engagement with the workpiece via the control of NC axes of the gear cutting machine. The rotary movements of the tool and of the workpiece are in particular mutually coupled in this respect.
In this respect, the tool can be shifted by a certain distance along its axis of rotation in the course of the machining of a plurality of workpieces, and in particular on a change between workpieces, to bring another point of the tool into engagement with the workpiece. This primarily serves to load the tool uniformly over its total width where possible and to minimize the wear.
Due to tolerances becoming tighter and tighter and to the ever higher demands on gear cutting accuracy, the previously used corrections are not or are no longer sufficient to meet the high demands on the cut gear geometry. Defects in the tool, axial alignment errors, concentricity errors, wobbles, geometric errors and errors from irregular tool heating result in deviations which can make difficult or prevent a passing of statistical process evaluations with the demanded tolerances.